On the Bus
by Melanie5437
Summary: Bella Swan is constantly picked on by Jacob Black and his friends but what happens when the new boy Edward starts taking the bus. BxE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

This week started out like any other week; I woke up Monday morning, got dressed, brushed my teeth, grabbed my schoolbag, and ran out the door to catch my first bus. I took two buses to school. I took bus number 4 to Forks High where I switched to bus number 21 which took me to Twilight Academy.

Twilight Academy was an all girls' college prep school about twenty minutes away from forks. I was one of the three freshmen from Forks that went there. Twilight Academy is the sister school of Midnight Sun Academy.

Midnight sun was the all boys' school where Jacob Black went. Jacob's father was my Dad's best friend. He was the reason why I hated riding the bus

When I got on bus 4, I went and sat down in my usual seat. I took out my phone and saw that there was a text from my friend Alice. I opened the text and it read:

**B**

**LOOK OUT WHEN U GET ON THE BUS **

**J AND HIS FRIENDS R GOING TO TRY TO TRIP U**

**A**

Oh great Jacob was trying to make me look like even more of a dork than I already do.

Every day I do something that makes me look like a total loser on the bus. One day I tripped, another a accidentally almost hit his friend Embry in the face trying to keep myself from falling, and the most recent of my screw-up, a pad fell out of my purse as I was walking by. That was without Jacob and his friends' help. I can only imagine what horror awaited me on the bus.

My bus drove into Forks High parking lot and of course it has to drop me off on the complete other side of the parking lot than where I need to be. Now I need to walk through the rain across the parking lot to my bus. I started walking across the parking lot when the bus started to leave without me. I started running trying to get the driver, Carlisle's, attention. I took out my phone and called Alice of course she didn't pick up, so I called Angela.

"Hello?" asked Angela.

"Ang its me, Bella. You have to tell Carlisle to wait for me. I'm almost the- oof."

"Bella, Bella? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm alright Ang I just tripped." The bus was stopped just a few feet ahead of me. I ran up to it and got in.

I watched where I was going to make sure that I didn't fall again and sat next to Alice. I could here the boys laughing at me from the front of the bus. "I'm fine Alice" I told her before she could ask.

We sat in silence on the way to school. When we got there I had forgotten about the prank that Jacob and his friends were planning to play on me so of course, I tripped again. I blushed and made my way off the bus as quickly as possible. I went to my locker, number 2106, and dropped my bag on the floor. I put in my combo, 36-18-30, and looked at my schedule for the day:

First period: Health

Second period: World Civilizations

Third period: Spanish

Fourth period: Lunch

Fifth period: Biology

Sixth period: Algebra

Seventh period: Literature

Eighth period: Phys Ed

I sighed as I got my books ready for first period and made my way down to the cafeteria. When I got there I sat down with my friends: Alice, Angela, Rosalie, and Jessica. They were already talking about he new gossip. Apparently there were three new boys at Midnight Sun who were apparently in one of the exchange programs with Twilight.

All of a sudden the door opened and three beautiful boys walked in and they were headed straight for our table. All three of them were tall and had golden eves. One was really buff and I mean REALLY BUFF with dark hair. The second one looked like he was constipated and had blonde hair. And the third one was gorgeous with his bronze colored hair.

Then I realized that they were talking to us and that I was drooling. I real quick wiped my face with the back of my hand and listened to their conversation.

". . . room 222" Jessica had just finished telling them.

Room 222, I thought. That's right next to my homeroom. I looked back at the boys and noticed that the bronze-haired one was staring at me

"We'll see you around" the buff one said as they walked off.

Oh yes you will. I thought as I walked to first period.

A/N Please review


	2. Chapter 2

When the bell to signal that first period was over rang, I grabbed my things and ran out of the room. Iran the stairs to the second floor and then slowed down. As I was walking by room 222 the door was opening and out came the bronze haired beauty. I stared at him for a second too long and walked smack into the number one bitch herself, Lauren Malory.

"Ugh watch where your going you little freak" she yelled getting a boatload of spit in my face.

"Say it, don't spray it" is what I wanted to say but I'm too much of a coward and instead just mumbled a "sorry" and tried to walk away. Of course it couldn't be that simple with Lauren.

"If you weren't too busy staring at Edward Cullen, then we wouldn't be in this mess" she screeched.

Of course Edward heard his name and looked over to see what all of the commotion was about.

Thank God Jessica was walking by. "Bella" she called "come on or we'll be late for homeroom."

I used Jess as my excuse to scramble away to our lockers.

We got our books out of our lockers and walked to homeroom. We sat down in our seats and our teacher, Miss Missimer or as we liked to call her Miss Miss, took role. After that Jess and I talked.

"So what happened in the hall?" Questioned Jess.

"I wasn't paying attention and I walked into Lauren Malory" I answered.

"Why weren't you paying attention?"

"Because I was thinking about something else rather than walking" I answered vaguely.

"Bella tell m…" Jess started but the bell rang so she couldn't finish.

"I'll see you later" I told her as I ran out the door and down the hall to world civ.

After world civ and my teacher's drawing of Egypt that looked remarkably like a crotch, I went off to Spanish.

My Spanish teacher, senora Gonzales was way too energetic. It wasn't natural. She was about sixty-three and she was more energetic than Alice and hat was saying a lot considering that every day Alice brings in an energy drink and drinks it all throughout the day and when she's done with that she goes around asking people for sugar.

After Spanish, I made my way down to the Cafeteria and bought a grilled cheese, a pudding, two cookies, and a water bottle. When I sat down Angela and Rose were there. Jessica and Alice had fifth period lunch so it looked like it was just the three of us.

Of course that couldn't be the case. My life is never that simple. Erika, Anna, Bridget, and Rachael walked over to our table and sat down. The three of them were some nice sophomores on the bus. I liked them and they were nice people but they never shut up.

"Bella, you'll never guess what we just heard" Rachael started.

"The three new boys are going to be on our bus" Erika continued.

"Apparently their Carlisle's adopted sons" Finished Anna.

"No" said Rose disbelievingly.

"Yes" Replied Erika animatedly.

"Apparently their names are Jasper, Edward, and Emmet." Rachael stated.

Then one of the worst things that could have possibly happen, happened; Tanya Denali, Laurens best friend, walked over to our table and told everyone about what happened in the hall before homeroom.

"Yeah, Bella likes Edward. She was staring at him when she walked into Lauren"

I blushed and tried to hide my face.

Everyone was really nice to me and told Tanya to back off. For that I was grateful. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully that is until the bus picked us up and there were three extra students.

a/n please review


	3. Chapter 3

I first noticed that something was different when someone was in my usual seat. I looked to see who it was when I realized that it was him. It was Edward. I looked around and noticed that there were no empty seats. Alice was sitting next to the blonde boy and Angela was sitting next to the buff one. I decided to sit next to Edward instead of somebody else for three reasons.

First: It was my spot first. Second: I could talk to my friends without screaming across the bus if I sat there. And third: Edward was hot. It was one of those things that were impossible to deny.

"Can I sit here?" I mumbled.

He looked up and moved his schoolbag to give me a place to sit.

"Thanks"

He stuck out his hand for me to shake and said "Hi, I'm Edward."

"I'm Bella" I said as I shook his hand. It was extremely cold but before I could comment I was interrupted.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, guess what, guess what, guess what." There was only one person that could be that hyper, Alice. "Don't even bother because you'll never guess." She continued. "Jasper here is going to give me some sugar." She screamed.

Everyone and I mean everyone on the bus looked at her with widened eyes. Even Carlisle stopped the bus suddenly, nearly causing an accident.

"What?" Jasper asked.

It was Bridget who answered. "We don't let Alice have sugar. She's hyper enough without it."

"That's not true!" Alice exclaimed.

"Jasper, if you value anybody's sanity, you will not give Alice whatever candy, gum, cookie, or anything else sugary you have. Ever." Carlisle told him and we started moving again.

"Ya'll are being serious aren't you?" Jasper asked.

It was Angela who answered this time. "Yes we are"

Suddenly there was a loud, booming laugh that came from Angela's general direction.

"Give her some candy, I want to see what happens." Emmet practically screamed he was so loud.

"Ignore him Jazz. He's just being a big oath." I was startled to here the voice come from beside me. It was the first time he'd spoken since he introduced himself.

It scared the crap out of me when Carlisle suddenly called back "Is Amanda here?"

"No" someone replied.

That meant that I was the first stop today.

When the bus pulled to a stop in front of my house, Alice stopped me and said "Looks like Billy is over you might want to tell Jake."

I sighed as I walked to Jake's seat. When I stopped Jake gave me the best WTF look he could muster up. "Your dad's here" I said and got off the bus. Jake followed soon after.

I opened the door, said "Hi" to Billy and Charlie and made my way upstairs to start my homework. About fifteen minutes later, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I yelled just loud enough for the person to hear me. I looked up and was shocked to find Jacob standing there.

The only thing I could think was that this was going to be a very long night.

a/n please review


	4. Chapter 4

We just stared at each other for a minute before I finally asked, "Well, what do you want?" He didn't even budge; he just stood there and continued staring at me. After another minute, I turned around and faced my desk to continue my Biology homework: Only 10% of the energy at one trophic level is transferred to the next trophic level.

Suddenly, My chair was spun around so that I was facing Jacob. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. Then I felt his lips on mine. I was frozen in shock. I couldn't move.

Then it hit me all at once. I came to my senses and kneed him in the balls. I grabbed my books and ran downstairs while Jacob was still holding his crotch.

I sat down at the kitchen table where Charlie and Billy could easily see me.

Jacob came down a few minutes later and sat with Billy and Charlie.

A few hours later, Jacob and Billy left and I went back upstairs. I called my friends ant asked them if they could sleepover tomorrow night because I needed to talk to them. I laid in bed and thought. Why did Jacob do that? I fell asleep without an answer.

I woke up and started my morning routine. My first bus picked me up early today so I got to Forks High before my second bus. Alice was already there.

"What happened?" she asked before I could even get to her.

"I'll tell you and everyone else tonight." I looked at her and she must have seen something in my eyes because, for once, she actually dropped it.

The bus pulled up and we got on.

There he was. Sitting in my seat again. I started to go to sit next to him when I realized that we weren't the only two people on the bus. Maybe if I had noticed it just a second before it wouldn't have happened but of course I noticed just a second too late.

There was a foot in the middle of the Isle of the bus causing me to trip. It was the first time I tripped in front of him, in front of Edward. I could hear Alice yelling at whoever tripped me but I couldn't concentrate. For some reason I wanted to cry. I didn't understand why. I never cared about it when someone tripped me before, why now? Was it because Edward was watching? But what did that matter? I didn't even know him so why was I so upset? This didn't make any sense so I chose not to think about it so that I would talk about it tonight with the girls.

I got up and walked to Edwards seat. "Can I sit here "I mumbled again today but this time I just stared at the floor without looking at him.

Unlike yesterday, he said "sure" instead of just moving his bag.

I looked up and gave him a small smile as I sat down.

From across the Isle I could here Alice asking Jasper if he and his brothers wanted to sit with us in the cafeteria before classes started.

a/n sorry its so short, I'll have a longer chapter up later this week

please review


	5. Chapter 5

I got off of the bus without a hitch. Thank god because the Cullen boys were getting off too. I had to go to my locker before I could go to the cafeteria so I started in the opposite direction as everyone else. I had only taken a few steps before Alice called for me to stop.

"Bella always gets to the cafeteria first." I could hear Alice explaining. "So you should go with her" she finished.

My mouth dropped open. Thank god I was turned around so no one could see me. I could hear three sets of feet coming up from behind me. I heard the feet stop and slightly turned my head and sure enough there they were.

"I just need to stop at my locker, is over here," I babbled as I started walking again. I could hear one of them, Emmet I think, let out a low short chuckle.

We got to my locker; I put in my combination, opened it, and blushed a deep red. On my locker I had a bunch of pictures of my friends and me as little kids.

I quickly grabbed my books and slammed my locker. When I turned around the boys were in a small circle (or I guess it was more of a triangle.)

"Are you ready?" I asked them as I was turning around towards the staircase. I could hear them start to follow so I started walking. When we got to the cafeteria, it was only 7:35 so they weren't selling breakfast yet. I walked over to our usual table and took a seat. Emmet sat across from me, Edward sat next to me, and Jasper sat next to them.

There was an awkward silence until I heard someone calling me. "Bella, Bella." I looked up to see that it was Jessica. She got to us and stopped. "So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked.

"Umm… this is Jasper, Emmet, and Edward." I said, gesturing to each one of them.

"Hi, I'm…" she started but was cut off when Alice, Angela, and Rose walked in.

After Rose was introduced to the guys and everyone sat down, they started selling breakfast. I grabbed my wallet and got up.

"Is anyone coming with me to get breakfast?" I asked.

Angela and Alice stood up and followed me into the line that was starting to form. I grabbed a water bottle and a pop tart, Angela grabbed an apple juice and a blueberry muffin, and Alice just grabbed some mini donuts.

Alice never bought a drink because she always brought in an energy drink (Every. Single. Day.)

We walked out and back to the table. Rose was talking to Emmet, and Jessica was talking to Edward. I felt an unexplainable surge of jealousy towards Jessica. I didn't know anything about Edward except that he was adopted.

We sat back down and Alice Immediately started talking to Jasper. I looked over at Angela for someone to talk to but she was finishing some homework.

At that moment Edward looked over and noticed that I didn't have anyone to talk to, so he included me into his conversation with Jessica.

"So Bella, what is your favorite song?" he asked.

"Clair de Lune" I answered.

"You like Debussy?" Edward asked in surprise.

I nodded.

Just then, Jessica started talking again, "So Edward what's your favorite TV show?"

"House." He answered simply. "and yours?" he asked her.

"Glee." She answered just as the bell was ringing for first period.

We got up and started towards first period.

When first period was over I rushed back down to the second floor, hoping that I could get to my locker before Lauren walked by.

Before I could get to my locker, I walked by room 222 and saw the guys coming out again.

"Bella" I heard someone calling me. I looked back to the door that the boys just came out of to see Mrs. Slater, my lit teacher. I walked over to her. "I just wanted to ask you if you could type me a vocab list tonight."

"Sure," I answered her. And continued on my way to my locker. Luckily I didn't see Lauren at all. I got my books from my locker and went to homeroom.

After the announcements, Mrs. McGuire walked in and over to me. "I have someone who wants to shadow you for tomorrow. Her Name is Alexa and she is from Breaking Dawn Middle School."

"Sure," I said. "I can't wait."

a/n please review


	6. Chapter 6

At lunchtime, we all sat at the usual table and talked. Rose was jabbering on about how amazing Emmet was and about how one day they were going to get married and have three kids.

That's what I loved about Rose, she always dreamed big.

The rest of the day carried on in that manner.

After last period, I went to my locker and went outside to talk to my friends while we waited for the bus. They were waiting for me on the front steps. They were all going to take the bus to my house: Alice, Angela, Rose, and Jessica.

"You better be prepared to tell us what happened the second we step through the door!" Rose and Alice whisper shouted in unison.

My eyes widened. They were scary when they did that.

Just then the bus pulled up. We stopped talking and got on. Alice got on first, sitting next to Jasper: Rose got on second, sitting next to Emmet; I got on third sitting next to Edward; Jessica was right behind me, glaring at me as she took the seat behind me; the sophomores and some juniors got on next and Angela got on last. By the time she got on there was only one spot: next to a geeky boy named Ben.

"Hello" I was surprised to find that the velvety smooth voice of Edward. The only time he had actually talked to me was this morning but that was just because he felt bad for me.

"Hi" I replied.

"So what class do you have Mrs. Slater for?" he asked me.

"I have her for lit…"

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" I swear to god I am going to strangle that hyper pixie one of these days. I was finally talking to Edward.

"What do you want Alice" my voice was cold, harsh.

"Sheesh Bells, you don't need to be so harsh. Anyway I just wanted to warn you that Mike wants to ask you a question."

Mike was an eighth grader on the bus, the only eighth grader on the bus. Mike liked me ever since I was in second grade and he was in first. A girl named Leah was making fun of him because he tripped and was crying because he skinned his knee. I was the only person who stood up for him.

"Oh great" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "C an you keep him away? Please?"

"Sure thing Bells."

"Thanks." I said giving her a smile.

"Any time"

I turned back around to Edward. "I forget what I was saying"

"What subject you have Mrs. Slater for…" He prompted.

"Right, I have her for lit." Just then the bus pulled up in front of my house. "Bye." I said

"Bye" I heard him say from behind me as I started to get off the bus.

I got off the bus without a problem but when I went to get the mail, I tripped. Before the bus left. Where everyone could see. I blushed and my friends came running up to me to make sure I was all right.

"I'm fine." I said .

"Great," Jessica said. "That means that you can tell us what happened last night."

a/n please review.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n sorry for the wait.

I put it off for as long as I possibly could: I pretended I couldn't find my key, dropping it five times after I finally got it out of my bag, pretending it wouldn't go into the lock, until finally Rosalie took it out of my hand, put it in the lock, opened the door, and pushed me in.

"Talk." Rose demanded.

"Touchy" I said.

"Now!" snapped Jessica.

"Okay, okay." I said. "I was upstairs doing my homework when I heard a knock on my door. Expecting it to be Charlie, I call for the person to come in. To me surprise I looked up to see that it wasn't Charlie, but none other than the number one jackass on this side of the planet, Jacob Black. I just stared at him. After a minute of him just standing there, I asked him what he wanted. I stared at him for another minute before finally turning back around…" I trailed off.

"That's not bad" Angela stated.

"That's not the whole story," I replied. "After I turned around, Jacob came up behind me, and turned me around, and…and…and…"

"And what?" they all shouted at me.

"And he kissed me!" I shouted back.

"What?" It was Jessica.

"He kissed me and I kneed hem in the balls and ran downstairs before he could recover.

"Well, what did Charlie say? What did Billy say?"

"I didn't tell them."

"What, why not?"

"Because I didn't. Now what do I do?"

"Well you can't just ignore him and pretend like it never happened." Alice said at the same time as Jessica saying "Was the kiss good?"

We all turned to stare at Jessica.

"What?" she asked.

"Anyways," Alice went on, "If he does it again you have to tell Billy and Charlie."

"But why?"

"Because if you don't, then he'll do it again"

"All right." I agreed. "Now what do we want to do?"

"I know," Alice exclaimed. "Lets play truth or dare."

a/n please review


	8. Chapter 8

"Ooooh, ooooooh, can I go first? Please, please, please…"Jessica begged.

"No way, I thought of it!" Alice yelled at her. "you will get your turn but I am going first!"

"Fine then can you at least ask me first," Jessica conceded.

"With pleasure," Alice replied. "So, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Jessica replied confidently.

"I dare you to drink whatever I bring you. Bella, Angela, Rose, would you like to help me?"

We all got up and went into the kitchen.

"Grab everything you can find and put it into the blender" Alice laughed.

We all split up I looked in the fridge and found some kind of meet. I looked gross so I grabbed it and went into the pantry to get out the blender I saw some unopened: ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise and decided to put them in the concoction as well. We all put the things in the blender, and turned it on. Lice got out a glass and poured a little into it,

"Lets go" Rose said.

We went out to the living room and Jessica eyed the drink with disgust.

"What is that?"

"A little of this, a little of that" Alice said. "drink up"

We all watched as Jessica grabbed the glass, closed her eyes, and took a sip before promptly spitting it back out.

"That was gross!"

"" we were all laughing.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Jess asked malice in her voice.

Oh shit. "Um, um, dare?" It came out as a question, I didn't want be a chicken and choose truth.

"I dare you to prank call Edward Cullen!" she said smugly.

"I don't have his number" I said glad that I had an escape.

"I have it" Alice practically sang. When everyone just stared at her with a blank look on our faces she explained. "Jasper gave me his home number."

I glared at Alice, grabbed the phone and she recited his number to me. It started to ring and after three rings I thought that no one would pick up. My hope was crushed though as I heard someone answer.

"Hello?"

"Um, Hi is Edward there?" I asked nervously.

""This is he" the voice continued.

"This is Lauren Malory, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Bye." And I hung up. I looked around the room and everyone's mouths were hanging open then we all burst into giggles.

"That was genius " Rose managed to splutter out.

"Thanks" I said. Once our giggling had died down, I looked around the room and asked "Angela, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Angela answered automatically.

I thought about it before deciding, "What did you think of Ben Chaney on the bus today?"

"He was actually really nice."

Alice took one look at her and blurted out "OMG, you like him."

a/n please review.


End file.
